


【千翠】他们的猫-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】他们的猫-lattice

【千翠】他们的猫-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】他们的猫](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11619ab4)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[ **个人作品归档【千翠】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

是给园长 @[園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 滴生贺！

园长说想看同居千翠养小动物，于是我自作主张让他们养了猫猫w虽说是想写千翠养猫猫，可最后还是写成了类似于同居日常（？）又不太像同居日常的，我也不知道算是什么（被打）

我不知道自己的所思所想成功表达出了多少，如果你能喜欢的话就最好不过啦。

总之，生日快乐！

非常感谢园长半年多来的陪伴支持与鼓励，也非常庆幸自己能遇到这么美好的两个角色。爱千翠，也爱你。 

\------------------分割线------------------

**他们的猫**

by lattice

*

如何会是一个完美的家呢？

需有日晒后香喷喷暖烘烘的被褥，摆放手办的大立柜，小小庭院的花圃。

年岁渐长，他始觉得上述一切需有猫为伴。又过了些岁数，他模糊地认为，能与他一同打理居室，照料一只猫的，某位时常耷拉着眉头的后辈是不二人选。

多年后，他抱着猫，对那位后辈细细讲起儿时的期冀。倚靠落地窗，迎着亮堂堂的庭院。早春三月的花圃，晨起时的光晕凉中带暖。戴着橡胶手套，手持翻动土壤的小铲，他的后辈起身，垂着眼帘，工装裤纽扣在熹光中闪着。始先盛开的三色堇，伸展着细小柔弱的腰肢。猫从怀中跳出，略微笨拙地扑着方才驻足于花蕊的粉蝶。

*

尖锐铃声猝不及防，始先惊扰到猫。后者不满地咪呜叫着，肥厚身躯扑上被窝，松软的肚皮覆住主人的脸。

千秋由此而醒，顶着乱发把猫捞起。起床气按下不表，接起电话悉心回应。穿衣洗漱完毕，待完全清醒后，打电话给翠，告知突发的工作安排，今日无法按时去接机。

“完全可以不用来接的……？我又不是小孩子……前辈总为这些小事操心过度，还是先以工作为重比较好？”

电话那端一片嘈杂。

“真是的，守泽前辈……我刚通过安检，大概中午能到。在那之前，可能要麻烦你出门前喂一下猫猫。不过总之，请英雄先生不要总有些奇怪的妄想，比如会有恶人把我劫走之类的……”

恋人或许会在路上解决午饭，更可能因过于疲累直接归家。他俯身为猫添食，将他强行闷醒的罪魁祸首——毛茸茸的胖猫悠闲踱步，蓬松长尾环绕他的腿间打转。他们的猫胃口一向大，翠时常埋怨他喂食过量，说猫猫胖滚滚虽可爱，终归健康才好。他觉得恋人多虑，自己亦放心不下，咨询兽医得知一切正常。而他的恋人疲累过度，近日略有消瘦，这终归是最令他挂心的。

一条短信过去，没有回应，他留张字条贴在冰箱。他们时常如此，交代些事或日常叮嘱，亦有感情互通的成分在，每张皆会悉心保存。向来并非寥寥数语，仿佛他们的身份仍有前后辈这层，是时日打磨不去的。

*

猫在两年前被带回他们的家。初来时，软绵绵地卧于千秋怀中，澄净蓝眸微颤，声声婉转轻柔。安静乖巧，模样讨喜，又是那样的羸弱怕生。翠接过雪白的小小一团，本能地抱紧在怀中，不愿松开。

特意购回的大型猫爬架未获青睐，它不甚爱动，每日所好是浑身松软地窝在人类怀中撒娇，大快朵颐猫罐头。咪呜咪呜地吃饱喝足后，立在猫爬架顶端，用舌头梳整长毛，居高临下俯视人类，监督二人的一举一动。久雨初晴，他们晾晒被褥，小石桌上摆着一同抱出的猫咪小窝，内里是缝制有吉祥物图案的棉垫。初雪之日，猫的视线便由毛线蝴蝶转移至被炉。难得共享的闲暇，他们窝在被炉旁，小碟内盛着几瓣剥好的橘子，旁侧是醇香温热的红茶。电视上的漫才艺人在滔滔不绝，红茶齿颊留香，他们几近入梦。猫坐在他们相贴的腿上，偶尔跃上桌，滚着橘子玩耍。顺理成章占据视线，慢条斯理地轻声叫着，宣泄被冷落的不满，直至伸着懒腰欲迎还拒，再度被人类邀入怀中。

“这还是我……第一次养猫，感觉很新鲜。”

他以狗尾草逗弄，引得猫不时打滚，仰着雪白的毛绒肚皮，正扑腾着玩闹。水蓝的眸子忽闪着，内里不时映出另一位主人，伏在几本厚厚的养猫指南前，修长指尖翻动书页。

“如果不算小时候帮忙照看过邻居奶奶家的猫，我也是第一次养动物呢！高峯呢，之前有养过什么动物吗！”

“养过一段时间兔子……毕竟更小只，稍微轻松些，虽然兔子和猫猫都很可爱……”

切身制定的营养食谱，家中的新成员相当受用。情侣间共享的日常，增添诸多不甚轻松的新项目：二人合力为猫修剪毛与指甲，教它使用猫砂，不要抓坏沙发。吸猫是美事，伺候洗澡便难过登天了。平日温顺的一团每每誓死挣扎，水花溅得满身满脸，总能折腾到二人精疲力竭。翌日清晨，粉色肉爪不时揉搓枕头，每每被如此唤醒，朦胧中，怀中的翠正枕着他的臂弯。

*

事业正处上升期的翠，早已长于应对这样的审视。而或许因对象是他，难免徒增局促。

“前辈戴眼镜时，比往常正经许多，帅气到有些不习惯……”

他以那副姿态坐在翠面前，从头至脚上下打量。

翠极少如此坦率。以至四目相汇一瞬的闪躲，今日破天荒是二人共有。

“嗯，我是因为想好好指导一下高峯，需要看得更清楚！高峯的进步我一直看在眼中，很棒！但还不够，镜头前需要更彻底地，再放开些才好——”

“和高中时候不同的。这方面守泽前辈经验不比我足，多少算是外行……我不认为你能提出有建设性的意见。反而会耽误你的时间……”

以前辈及恋人的身份，他自视全程关切翠的点滴成长。毕业后的头二年，间隔许久的会面，翠的体格相较以往皆更好些，或许是错觉。成为平面模特后，由自始的无所适从蜕变至今，早不是那个支吾着讲不出登场台词的孩童。一步一个脚印，身心皆在力图成长为他预想中出色的大人，他已能留意到这点。

而他犹记他们初次交谈，于校门口，被搭话的一方局促地猫着腰，慌乱失措的神情难掩面庞的俊美。十五岁少年初具体格，目中的闪躲，如同初生小鹿般湿漉漉地颤栗。是澄净的绿松石，总能令他想起丛林层层掩映下月色中的清潭，隐居着时刻备好施展魔法的精灵。

是那双眼眸，时而亲昵时而疏离，防备中染着些许渴求。一年至末，他不知该以何种名义为其继续注入他的赤诚。担心起后辈对自己可能存有的过分依恋，始察觉身为前辈早已于身于心坠入那汪清潭，深邃无底不知从何而出。更是被那位不知名的精灵所掌控，魔法棒轻轻一挥，喜怒哀乐尽随其动。

直至今日，四目相汇的每时每瞬，一幕幕仍会无可控地重演。

他能想象到那样的情景：白兔悠闲啃着菜叶，引得幼时的翠捧着脸颊痴痴望着，眼睛眯成两弯月牙，笑意盈盈的。与多年后怀抱胖猫的神情别无二致，深镌入自身的特质中，而令他如此着迷的，是为诸多特质嵌合而生的完整个体，爱与美的化身。是如今他的高峯，更甚是忧郁的十五岁高个子少年。

捧起吉祥物蹭脸时，孩童般天真的无忧无虑，亦或安卧在他怀中时，自如流露出的放松神情，是自知被宠爱，并经诸次确认后的安心——他喜欢翠的笑，工作所需的营业微笑，同样没来由地喜欢。以量身定制的帅气造型，恣意挥洒着夺目光泽，发觉探班的恋人后，习惯性低头让他轻轻抚摸。

“现在只是休息，所以请前辈不要把发型弄乱……”

“好啦好啦，我知道的。作为替代，就让我抱抱你吧！”

化妆品气息充溢鼻息，而面颊绯红着，撒娇般轻声埋怨，一瞬又至往日的后辈模样。极富人气的模特界新星，时常被狂热的粉丝吓到不知所措，仍会出于惯性向前辈求助。夜幕中巨幅LED展示牌，恋人的形象过于耀眼绚烂。而那颗新星的亲密前辈，人气不输后辈的多栖艺人，帽子口罩全副武装，手拎购物袋怀抱猫粮，途经时仍不免驻足。

他有时会想，或许会逐日诞生一位全新的高峯翠。不出时日，犹如脱胎换骨般在更广袤的天地，是时刻光芒四溢的陌生疏离。而那样的高峯翠，所需更深更多更广，远不止某个麻烦前辈的陪伴支撑会足够。

对此他不愿多想。他刻意地推了下眼镜。

“站在大众视角，会比摄影师，专业人士或粉丝更能发现问题。与代言不同，你需要在区区一张摄影中淋漓尽致地展现魅力，尽数俘获读者观众们的心——这样吧！暂且把我当作素未谋面的人，是你出于职业诉求，需要并努力想要争得的观众，读者。现在，试着用你的光芒彻底征服我吧！我很期待你能展露出怎样的神情噢，高峯！”

他的后辈垂下头，不再言语。

“说起来，前辈真的喜欢那样的我吗。是那样，所谓的魅力吗？”

“辜负了你的期望，我很抱歉。但是，守泽前辈……即便你戴眼镜的样子和往常很不同，我也没办法说服自己把你当陌生人，更没办法以那样的心态拿那些去……征服你？”

“因为我知道，你需要的不是那些，你不是那样的……？”

“是真的，高峯变了不少，但又一点也没变。”

“嗯……？”

翠喃喃地抬起头，盘腿坐在落地窗畔，视线由猫转向他，手中重复为其顺毛的动作，对视半晌。俊美面庞相较往日更甚精致，长睫毛微微颤动，翻搅晌午的灼热。

他的后辈时常一语中的，不愧是能读懂他的人。

“而且，总觉得那样刻意装帅的自己，看起来傻兮兮的……”

“没有那样的事！不管是怎样的高峯，我都会把你紧抱在怀里的！”

或许是日光催化的温热过甚，翠低头闪躲不及。千秋对此习以为常，席地而坐，笑着将他揽入怀中。停下的抚触令猫不满，粉嫩的舌尖一下下舔着翠的掌心，试图夺回注意力。未果，蹭挤着千秋挽起的袖口袒露的半截手臂。无视逗猫棒的诱惑，肥厚的身躯拱开他们相蹭的鼻尖，示威般喵喵叫着，不愿翠给予的温柔亲昵被另一位主人强行转移。

“哈哈哈，这家伙，是真的很黏高峯啊。”

“嗯……我也很喜欢它。”

“每次我亲近你，你从来都不止是有些嫌弃啊？”

“那是因为你太热了，力气又太大……！不要说我了，猫也会受不了的？”

猫扬起脸，喵一声应和。

千秋一时也不知究竟是谁在吃醋了。

*

他们未给猫取名，时常以“猫猫”之类的词蒙混过去。

谈及名称，那只系丝带的，时而称作“千秋”的白猫，相较自家的猫年长，更瘦也更灵活。不久前在此短暂寄养，占据猫爬架。二人担心两只争风吃醋，所幸是多虑。一个月后邻家奶奶归来，千秋将猫送回，临行前留意到窝在翠怀中胖滚滚的白猫，眼尾微微下垂，未免有几丝落寞。

“是这样啊，原来猫也会觉得寂寞啊！用不用时常让它们见见面呢！”

他望着猫，回想起今日出发前，翠曾轻声尝试唤它的名字。

“千，千秋……？”

系着丝带的猫向翠迈开步子。人类千秋在里屋，屏息凝神地望着。迟疑的三音节，轻声叩击胸腔，令他一度失语。

“……我还以为是那个人开玩笑的？总觉得哪里怪怪的，也说不上来哪里奇怪……你喜欢这个名字吗？”

翠的语气有些惊诧。他们的胖猫在旁午睡，轻微鼾声中，作客的白猫垂下头，蹭蹭翠的手。

“嗯……被叫这个名字，你会不开心吗？毕竟那个人，真的很吵闹呢？但，即便你不开心，这也是个好名字噢。虽然很少这样称呼他，但真的，‘千秋’，很好听对吧……？而且似乎越来越觉得，并不讨厌和他在一起的感觉……不如说从来没有真正讨厌过就是了。”

“他……是很温柔的人，你或许知道的。工作起来相当厉害，在哪里都很受欢迎，或许是大家理想中的男人形象？但有一点，他总想独自承担所有事……想事无巨细为我安排好一切，潜意识里还是把我当作十五岁的，每天念叨好想死的，空有体格，心灵永远长不大的后辈？虽然早习惯了……但还是会愧疚。仿佛自己做错了事，还是希望他能稍微轻松些。”

“我一直在努力……努力让他安心。操心过度人会老得快。那个人虽然现在各方面都很年轻，但终究……他会难过的吧？毕竟英雄也是血肉之躯……虽然他很少让我看到他难过的样子就是了。说起来，猫猫也会难过吗？你今天有些无精打采的，是因为要和它分别了吗？难过的话要表现出来，要对奶奶，或者我们讲噢。奶奶是很好的人，我们也会在努力工作的间隙，时常带它去看你的。所以，也请打起精神来吧……千秋？”

奶奶与翠有过数面之缘，对他甚是关怀。思绪迁延，交谈的内容被这个后辈不自觉承接。

与翠的恋人同名的猫，撒娇般蹭蹭翠的手指。许久未见，千秋谈起往事近况，终觉不在状态。

*

他时常抱翠。被抱的一方除却必要的肢体接触，主动给予的真正涵义的拥抱少之又少。

“并非您认为的那样一帆风顺噢。我和高峯，都有过相当不容易的时候。我因为早前在校的磨砺，不至于完全无所适从。而高峯本不擅长应对这些，走上这条路起初全因我的拉扯，难免会……”

数年间的全部抉择，或小或大，他至今未有一丝存疑。翠的内心甚至满怀感激，他洞悉于此。

而终日充斥的挫败，单调且毫无悬念，对翠而言是否只代表着缓慢长久的折磨。单方地强加愿景，爱意不断浇注于未经雕琢的璞玉，致使其被决绝地禁锢，终会无望地为之付诸整个青春乃至长足的人生。某种程度上，他是这一切的“罪魁祸首”。

那时他望向一侧的翠，怀抱绵羊布偶蜷缩成一团。黑夜无尽地凝滞着，沉闷到足以窒息。而他回想起最起始的心愿，不过是能望见翠放松地笑着，仅此而已。

“对不起，高峯。”

翠回转过身，放下绵羊布偶。略有迟疑地张开双臂，试探着轻轻环住前辈，力道怯生生的。额头抵在肩处，唇瓣微微磨蹭锁骨，不时舔吻的触感有些微痒。如同撒娇的猫咪，又如乖巧的大型兔子。

“请不要自责……守泽前辈。”

深知他的喜好性情，是他的后辈独有的安慰。他努力对此作出回应，指尖掠过对方的额发，途经高挺鼻梁，落至软软的面颊。所思所想所闻所感，皆被暗夜不留余地地吞噬，他无法组织语言揣度神情，最终只得揽过恋人的脖颈，在冰凉的唇上附上一吻。

“辛苦了。”

他想做的有太多。拥入怀中无微不至地呵护，让其放松地在吉祥物堆中打滚，何止牵手，区区接吻又怎能足够。他感知到相缠的鼻息，触动耳膜绵软的轻声，熟悉体香充盈其间，此刻是不易言说的邀约，和缓地层层环裹他的担忧，不安，自责，以至暗夜吞噬的一切，暂且化作至高无上的欢愉。他以身体以灵魂去读透那份难能的温热，不遗余力地冲撞中静候终末的失神，直至一并汇作骇浪洪流，在释怀中尽数相融。

而后不久，他们的家增添了那只乖巧的白猫。

“谢谢你，守泽前辈……我很喜欢照顾它，你能料到的。外表可爱也好，抱在怀里软绵绵的一团很舒服也好，不吵闹也好……”

从前至后为其顺毛，正舒服得眯起眼。大多时刻的确是讨喜的温顺。不能过于好动，亦不能太难照料，各种因素投其所好——不亚于前后辈身份相处的那年，他对翠的诸多考虑。

是为能使伤痕累累的翠放松地笑出来，起初只因这个而已。

“我并没在害怕的，只是有些累……？会是如何的不顺利，早就有预料了。真的置身其中时，或许是因为有所准备，所以感觉还好？这样全新的体验，我并不那样讨厌……何况你对我有全足的信心，这是你亲口讲的吧？”

他们的猫初来乍到时，那样小又那样弱。即便悉心照料，尚不知初个冬日能否平安度过——数年一遇的寒流来袭，两位经验不足且有时自顾不暇的饲主，皆隐隐担心。

是过去的事，过去的事无需反复提及。

“何况你说过，会对我负责的……？虽说我不会一直依赖你这个后盾，但知道自己并非独身一人在打拼，说实话很安心。”

自冰冷彻骨的外界归家，壁炉内添满柴火，互相舔舐伤口。他与翠，及他们的猫，相拥而生为数不多的热量，彼此搀扶着捱过最为艰难的时日。

他有些感谢那段时日，而那段时日中，他们的猫亦在爱意满盈中茁壮生长。由雪白一团小绒球再到如今，抱久甚是费力，软绵绵且沉甸甸。

*

下午四时。

两小时前收到翠已归家的短信，字数寥寥，温柔的恋人向来不愿在工作时打扰他。

他有些饿，尚在能忍受的程度。他在期待今夜：共享的丰盛晚餐，有无烛光都无妨；一同抱着胖猫，看吉祥物动画的新番；再于同一个温热的被窝中，勾起小拇指讲些交心的话。恋人柔顺的茶发旋绕在指尖，或轻或重地被肆意揉乱。怀抱与他紧紧相贴的温热身躯，抚触数厘米内因羞怯而泛红的面颊，蜻蜓点水般的一吻后，听他怯生生地讲着前辈晚安。

而后再于梦中重逢。不过是波澜不惊的日常，却足以令他甘愿付出此生全足的热忱。

思绪至此，千秋旋开房门，轻手轻脚收好钥匙，换上拖鞋。一日三秋，他急切渴望能够抱到他——在翠醒来的那刻，立即地，毫不犹豫地，是有些疯狂的迫不及待。遑论分离与否，总有些话渴望当面表达，无数次不厌其烦地，求证着确认着——

吉祥物打底的字条旁，杯中温着热牛奶，炉内是烤好的面包。肥皂沐浴露的香气交织着，一并在日光中发酵。

今晨临行的凌乱收整得井井有条。行李箱摆放在一侧，落地窗帘大开。庭院挂绳晾晒着的，有翠所带的换洗，亦有他昨晚换下的衣物。

而令他想要求证确认无数次的对象，此刻安卧在靠近落地窗的榻榻米，以和煦日光为轻薄的铺盖。怀抱绵羊布偶，是婴孩般的睡颜，一如依偎在他怀中的每个夜晚，时而无助时而脆弱。是亟待被照料的，令人怜惜的后辈，让他如何都难以放下。

初夏蝉鸣渐缓，循环往复着安宁的摇篮曲。他蓦然忆起曾经的构想，拿起字条，一字一句轻声读着。均匀的呼吸声中，他的恋人枕腕而眠，略微干裂的唇瓣微微翕动，手肘下是摊开的吉祥物图鉴，或许原本是打算如此消磨时间等候他归来。长而浓密的眼睫沐浴在烫金中，似被附上一层透明的羽翼。与其依偎的打鼾的猫，蜷成一个大绒球，与主人共享和谧的梦境。

他不愿惊扰这一幕。

风拂帘而入，温热中发酵的草木香，是初夏特有的浓醇。他担心恋人着凉，为其盖上薄毯。吃喝完毕洗刷餐盘，稍作洗漱换上睡衣，于一旁躺下自背后相拥。

他也入梦了。怀抱着他的恋人，和他们的猫。

梦醒入夜也无妨。尚有数不尽的事待他们一同做呢。

*

高峯：

今天没有办法去接机，真的很抱歉！

冰箱里有牛奶面包，你回来后可以先将就着填饱肚子。太累的话，先好好睡一觉怎么样？

今晚会给你献上一桌惊喜！向妈妈学习了很久，我感觉自己厨艺见长，虽然或许还是比不过你，但一定会让你看见我努力的成果！

至少会完美控制作料的比例，绝对，不会让你失望！你的英雄当然懂得如何照顾好心爱的人的胃，身体是战斗的资本嘛！

我在期待不久后的会面。我相信你也同样。

一定要问原因的话，因为你是最重要的，无可替代的，独一无二的高峯啊。

总之，再会！

守沢千秋☆

*

守沢前辈：

牛奶面包热好了。在桌上。

我说过今天中午不用管我的饭的……？

我也说过，不用一结束工作就急着飞奔回来。不过也早就料到了……你今天还没有好好吃饭吧？不如说，这些天来你有好好吃过饭吗？我不在家的几天你真的开过火吗？我刚才倒垃圾，发现了不少快餐饭盒噢。不要拿薯条之类的糊弄自己的身体啊？明明是个啰嗦不停的，总爱教训我的前辈，却时常要后辈来操心照顾……不止是有些过分呢。

我看到你买的菜了，多到几天都吃不完的？也并没有怎样新鲜……你早点告诉我的话，我回家拿一些就好了？还有，没必要喂那样多猫粮啊？不够的话，它会自己去取的。我才外出一周，就觉得它又胖了一圈。它有足够聪明，从不亏待自己的胃。在这一点上，它比你表现出色呢，前辈。

今天的阳光真的很好。感觉马上就能睡着，又似乎立刻会被你的吵闹弄醒……突然抱过来，大笑着说高峯真嚣张啊，或者“就原谅我这一次吧”之类的话，听得耳朵都要起茧子了……

不过不管怎样，今天的晚饭还是我们一起吧。

高峯

Fin.

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-10-14

热度：48

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_117571fb)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11444d42)  


评论

热度(48)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://wwwwuuuuh.lofter.com/) [百草枯](https://wwwwuuuuh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) [ELIOSE](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) [未邪√寻求脑洞源](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://nosteam.lofter.com/) [MMMMmmm](https://nosteam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) [莫诺kuma](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://158735.lofter.com/) [猫咪爱吃薄荷草](https://158735.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://fangtanger.lofter.com/) [咸鱼糖☆](https://fangtanger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://mr-chiri.lofter.com/) [銀河一番星](https://mr-chiri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) [夜光金鱼](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) [Alsid](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://izukuma.lofter.com/) [一摊咸鱼废](https://izukuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) [断雲雲江上月](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) [云瑶](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://arstrar.lofter.com/) [周日不睡觉](https://arstrar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://lizishizhendehenkeaiaaa.lofter.com/) [景安爵](https://lizishizhendehenkeaiaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://cc06487w.lofter.com/) [冰羽](https://cc06487w.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/) [千千千千鸟](https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xiaanbingguangshuex.lofter.com/) [白玉微瑕-](https://xiaanbingguangshuex.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://starwindgreen.lofter.com/) [星風綠](https://starwindgreen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://narraski.lofter.com/) [明日縁_青紅盛夏](https://narraski.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://biluozhu.lofter.com/) [X-S7](https://biluozhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://dopphi.lofter.com/) [dopphi](https://dopphi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) [我没有lof账号不要问我](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://anmoli002.lofter.com/) [費米](https://anmoli002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://kinkosomaru.lofter.com/) [安染](https://kinkosomaru.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://zhusihan828.lofter.com/) [空高](https://zhusihan828.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://dpptdaisuki.lofter.com/) [荒和奇幸。](https://dpptdaisuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  39. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://sinbbb.lofter.com/) [SinB](https://sinbbb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://franada.lofter.com/) [可爱安安](https://franada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://franada.lofter.com/) [可爱安安](https://franada.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
